Where Sleeping Foxes Lie
by Littlestme
Summary: After being caught out with the weather the newly developing couple take shelter. [cutesy/fluffy]


**~ For TheFoxGoesMeep's Birthday – Happy Birthday! ~**

 **==[o0o]==**

The days were filled with warmth as the sun shone high in the sky, watching the white clouds swim across the sky, casting unusual shapes on the land beneath them. Following their path from the puddles, rivers, lakes and oceans these white clouds turned darker as they reached the tall hills and mountains, pouring their precious cargo onto the land below them. The hillsides enjoying the welcome cool water, scattering what livestock lived on them making them head for shelter as the rain poured turning to thunder.

As if it never happened the clouds continued to drift away flowing over valleys and mountains, continuing their cycle for ever more.

* * *

An unlikely pairing ran over the forest floor, their feet kicking up the wet leaves scattering them about whilst the rain poured. They believed they'd make it back before the clouds parted marking the beginning of the monsoon season, it had been threatening for several days and now was the time it decided to fall down, drenching the pair looking out for a cave to take refuge in.

Sheltering in a nearby cave an odd pair sat in awkward silence as the rain poured down in front of the entrance, forcing them to stay put potentially for the remainder of the day. The taller of the pair rang out his long black hair beside him, before sweeping it backwards with his large studded glove hands, slicking the ravenous hair against his head, his deep crimson eyes staring at the blank wall ahead of him, trying to ignore the small bluenette that hugged her bare shoulders. She began to shiver as the cold chilled her bones.

Huffing under his breath he attempted to ignore the girl but somewhere in his chest he couldn't leave her shivering. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of several odd bits of sticks and dry leaves. Piling up a circle of small stones and pebbles he concocted a small firepit. Kneeling over the pit he could feel her hazel eyes watching him with curiosity as she had directed her concentration from the woodlands outside.

Rifling through his deep beige pockets he found a piece of flint. Scraping it against one of his almost worn out iron stud that sat on his fingerless glove he sparked it against the tinder, encouraging it to catch light. Slowly the dim glow began to emit from the base of the sticks, before the gentle waft of smoke rose up to the cave ceiling. It wasn't going to be a roaring fire, but at least it kept them vaguely warm and kept the cave alight.

Proud of his work he turned to look at the bluenette watching him. Her cheeked flushed before turning away, looking back out to the rain falling outside. Thinking nothing of it he sat backwards, leaning against the wall giving off a soft grunt as he fell.

"It ain't gonna stop any time soon... You should dry off." Resting his hands behind his neck he felt the heat slowly reach his out stretched feet.

Refusing to look at the studded man the petite bluenette swatted her hands, "I'm fine honestly, don't worry about-" before she could finish her sentence a small noise emitted from her mouth.

Her head lent backwards slightly before jerking forwards. Her small button nose crunched up as her lips parted. He had expected her to make an outrageous noise he could tease her for, yet his ears heard the smallest more adorable than words could describe sound leave her mouth.

His heart reached his throat making him gulp as she sniffled, blushing he looked away growling inwardly as he tried to ignore the pink dusting sitting on his face.

"Go sit by the fire Shrimp."

Listening intensely he heard a soft sigh of realisation that he was right and she needed to dry off before her cold got any worse. Pulling off her boots the sound of them thudding onto the floor echoed in the cave before taking off her socks. Wringing them out she cast her eyes around the cave, she caught sight of a double headed stick and grabbed it with her slender fingers. Smiling to herself she positioned one of her boots close to the fire before standing the stick up in the boot and hanging her socks on the prongs of the stick. Drying them off over the fire.

He raised his eye looking at the two socks hanging up, smirking to himself unaware that the bluenette had caught him, "What's so amusing?"

Giving off a snort he shrugged before leaning over and looking deep into her hazel eyes, "You Shrimp."

His crimson eyes almost seeing deep into her soul, as the flames crackled and popped in the cave she felt her cheeks blush. She didn't want to stop looking back at him, she wanted to run her hand against his face, to feel his iron studs. _Would they feel cold? Could he feel the touch against her fingers?_

His spicy metallic scent always filled her nostrils, she had begun falling in love with it far more than her wondrous books, the way the pages turned she could discover all she dreamt of in those pages. But the man before her. The man watching her oh so intensely. He was almost unreadable and she wanted to read every last footnote. She wanted to discover everything that he enjoyed and enjoy them with him.

"Shrimp?" He waved his studded hand over the bluenette's unblinking eyes. "Yah still with me?"

Levy blinked suddenly, moistening her eyes she refocused on him, laughing softly, "Y-yes Gajeel,"

The raven haired man felt his heart skip a beat once more, the way her plump lips said his name, he wanted only her to say it. To keep it special. Gajeel smiled unknowingly listening to the way she spoke.

Levy let out an audible sigh as a small squirrel scampered about on the forest floor, picking through the fallen leaves in hopes of finding fallen nuts, Gajeel's ear pricked up to her sigh trying his best to ignore it he closed his eyes hoping he could nap away the time.

The sound of his bag rustling snapped his crimson eyes open, instantly grabbing the top of his drawstring bag. His gloved hand wrapped tightly around hers preventing her from opening it fully. He felt the unusual warm squishy sensation between his rough pads on his fingers,

"I'm sorry! I-I just know you keep a blanket in there..." Trying to pull her hand out from under his grip she sheepishly looked away. The raven haired man grunted disapprovingly that she felt the need to venture into someone else's belongings,

"I just thought... You wouldn't mind..." He hadn't noticed the small brown box sitting on her lap that had been hidden very carefully in his bag.

His hand went to take back the box, he felt a rush of embarrassment filling up his body, he had a soft moment and one he wasn't sure he wanted to share it just yet, he needed more time.

Before he could grab it in time Levy had lifted the lid, her eyes looking over the small servings of raspberry and blueberry cheesecake, buried within the cheesecake sat swirls of red and blue mixed with the wondrous firm sweet cream cheese. The base held together was almost like brick yet fell away like melted butter.

"Did you make these? " Levy looked up at Gajeel with her hazel eyes filled with anticipation, amazement and love.

The long haired man turned his face up to the ceiling of the cave, hiding his red face horribly whilst he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeh. It's your birthday so."

She blinked in astonishment she secretly wanted it to be the case she even imagined Gajeel to tell her to stop being nosey, but he actually made her something, something that she never told anyone about her love of cheesecake.

Not hearing a sound Gajeel felt impatient he wanted to tell her his feelings but not this way, but had she completely rejected his gift?

Delicately planting one bite sized piece into her open mouth the smell was divine, she knew he was a good cook but what she could see in front of her was almost in another league, had he shown Lily these skills? Or perhaps Lily recommended him to bake these heavenly treats just for her.

"Thank you... These are delicious, would you like one?" Her large beaming smile had returned to her face, the warming fire and the large dragon slayer making her feel all the more comfortable.

He looked confused, why would he want one? He made them for the beauty in front of him.

"Please...?" Her lips pouted beginning to look annoyed.

Grunting he took one of the pieces and casually tossed it into his open mouth, swallowing it whole before grinning back at the bluenette. Knowing it was better than nothing she smiled back, amazed that he of all people wanted to wish her happy birthday and for him to go to such lengths as to make her something to celebrate it.

She couldn't hide the warming sensation that sat in her gut and on her face, she enjoyed his affection, even in the rough back handed manner. It was a more welcome sight than her best friends, she did indeed love them but only as brothers, she couldn't see herself with one or the other. Knowing that they were always going to be by her side no matter what was enough in its self. But the man here. Right now, sitting next to her, not saying a word half the time, merely napping or watching her. He always knew the minute details that even she had forgotten about herself. He was truly incredible sometimes.

The sound of rustling leaves outside near the cave entrance quickly brought their attention back down to Earthland, Levy's eyes widened as she panicked feeling Gajeel pull her unconsciously close to his body, wrapping his bare studded arm tight across her petite chest holding her close to his heavy beating heart, thundering in her small ears. Holding out his left arm ready to aim his iron club at the unwelcome visitor a small territorial growl emitted from his throat, warding off any creatures.

Two pairs of antlers clacked against one another before skittering off into the wet woodlands, tossing bracken and all other plant life around in their panicked wake.

"Gajeel! It was only deer..." her voice waned, watching the elegant deer disappear off, hoping to of seen them much closer up.

She loved reading out in the fields and woods, enjoying being with one nature as she read, falling deep into her world as occasionally she'd be joined by small creatures who were comfortable enough with her presences to continue their natural life, grazing near by, frolicking around before her feet.

"Tsk" he slid Levy out of his arms but still keeping her on top of his leg, not wanting her to leave his side just yet.

"Mm... Do you think the rain will stop anytime soon?" Levy lent her head backwards, looking up underneath Gajeel's jawline catching the underside of his face and the straight line of his nose. The way the studs reflected the fire danced in her eyes. She didn't want to move off his leg anytime soon, she could feel his heart racing still, surely he was not still on edge?

"It's monsoon season Shrimp... We'll have to make a move when the rain lightens up, for now yah gotta warm up and dry off a bit..."

Levy lent back into his chest, enjoying the radiating warmth he let off, almost as if her body was a sponge and sucking in his heat. Casually he lent his arm and hand on her thigh, stroking her lightly with his thumb almost deep in thought from the look on his face.

Turning her pink covered face the bluenette turned her attention back outside, watching the returned squirrel continue on his scavenging trip. Her eyes felt heavy, the lids slowly falling down over her eyes, she wanted to stay awake and remember this moment forever more, but the fatigue had won.

Levy's head fell softly against Gajeel's chest as she dosed off, a small smile sat on her plump lips whilst she numbed the raven haired man's leg. Trying his hardest not to wake the girl he lifted her up gently and positioned her on his lap, allowing the circulation to flow once more into his leg and foot, placing his hands on either side of his own legs he lent his head backwards on the cave wall closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Several hours past as the rain continued to pour, the occasional flash of light before the loud thunderous crack over the forest scattering the animals back to their homes. One unfortunate small burnt orange creature scurried along the forest floor, desperately looking for shelter in the storm. Its large golden eyes searching for somewhere that smelt of safety. Ahead of its long muzzle and large ears the critter discovered a small light in the distance, perhaps somewhere to avoid. Ignoring its baser instincts the white brush flicked happily in the rain as its black legs carried it along towards the cave anyway.

Hesitantly the golden eyes caught sight of two piercing crimson eyes in the dark, both staring at each other neither wanting to back down, the fox wanted shelter and the owner of the eyes wanted to keep the bluenette safe. A low feral growl escaped his lips never loosing eye contact with the elegant creature, rather than running away in fear the creature curled up hiding its face with the white brush as a crack of thunder roared above, quickly followed by lightning illuminating up the interior of the cave and the dull fire.

Levy opened her eyes clutching tightly onto Gajeel's lap as she did, she could feel the drool still there on the edge of her chin and lips, _Oh I hope he didn't notice..._

The bluenette hadn't realised the visitor curled up in a ball frightened before Gajeel let out another guttural growl, directing her attention towards the creature she realised what it was, and her heart raced with excitement, leaning one hand on the raven haired man's knee she outstretched her hand slowly, coaxing the fox to come close to her and Gajeel,

" _Please don't scare him away... Stay still..."_ she whispered, knowing full well he could hear her perfectly as she made small soft squeaking noises.

Gingerly the fox peeked above its brush, locking eyes onto the hazel ones before him, those welcoming eyes beckoning him to her lap. Slowly the burnt orange fox edged its way closer to Levy, keeping a shifty glance on Gajeel, unsure if he was going to try and make him bolt out the cave into the rain.

Keeping low to the ground the fox tested its weight on Levy's own leg, placing it down over several times before feeling satisfied that it was a safe spot for the night, quickly sprinting the rest of his body up into a neat little ball the small fox buried its muzzle deep into its brush, its ears twitching every now and then.

Carefully turning her head the bluenette looked at Gajeel's dimly lit face, _"Thank you..."_ she smiled, taking one hand and holding it close to Gajeel's cheek, pulling his face close to her own, kissing his exposed cheek. She could feel his hot cheeks through her lips, knowing he was blushing at her actions. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep once more.

Biting his tongue Gajeel pulled several strands from her face, allowing him to get a full view of her sleeping beauty, gently planting a kiss on her forehead before looking at the fox on her lap. Fast asleep.

"Happy Birthday Shrimp."

 **==[o0o]==**


End file.
